What to do?
by Im4everaqt
Summary: SORATO- Sora and Matt have what seems to be the perfect relationship, of course tide in with a few cooky friends. But what happens when Matt's band becomes to much for Sora to handle? (I don't know other couples now, might do a Taiora version later.)
1. Beginning of the Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon and therefore never will.  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE: Wow, I did something and updated. Cool. Anyways this is a new story, please, please don't flame me, and critiques are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy this!  
  
High school is a blast. It's the memory you will remember for the rest of your life. When you're old and more mature, you can always look back on those years and think, "Wow, how stupid was I?" Oh and senior year, who can forget senior year? It's the year everyone looks forward too. It's when you can finally be an adult and go to college or just quit school. It's the beginning to the adult life. That may be why he left. No, that IS why he left. I don't blame him though, I mean, we ARE only eighteen.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope to update soon, and I know this does not make sense right now, but it's just the prologue, right? 


	2. Way Back When

DISCLAIMER: I state yet again that I do not own Digimon.  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE: Hopefully this chapter will help your understanding of the prologue. Oh and by the way this is an AU fic. Oh and to get you into the feeling of the fic, Odaibah High does have uniforms, and it's a big school. The digital world didn't happen. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but I didn't know how to interpret that event into this particular fic and I am terribly sorry about that. Oh and since this is an AU universe, I should explain a couple more things. Teacher's mentioned are going to have English names and OC's too. I am so sorry to my Japanese heritage, but I don't know any Japanese words sadly. And I'm Japanese too. Well, I haven't read Digmon fics for a while, so I'm sorry if my spelling is off and the characters are a little off. (and if they are, please tell me!) But as far as I could remember Tai's a goofball, Mimi's the sweet and outgoing girl, Izzy's the genius, Joe's the nervous guy, TK's well TK, Kari is very intentive, Sora's motherly, and Matt's the cool guy. Um, I'm not sure if all the characters I just listed are going to be in the fic or that even season two characters are going to be mentioned at this point in time, but I'll tackle that when I get there! Now on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER ONE- The Start  
  
Odaibah High. My high school. My home. Or at least it had been for the past 4 years. It was senior year. The year where we roamed and ruled the school. Gosh, there are so many memories there! It was the year the gang teepeed Mr. Hisako's house. I mean I really hated that guy! It's like he had guy PMS or something, every day of the month! Senior year was the year Mimi and I went on the ultimate shopping spree to keep on the top of the Fashion game. It was the year Tai won the school the undefeated Soccer Championship title. The year where we spent two weeks in Paris for a school program, but got lost for half the time there. The teacher didn't even know we were gone! The year when all the freshman drama building up for the prior three years had just diminished. The year of the Senior ditch day!......... Senior year was the year that I fell in love.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ODAIBAH HIGH: SENIOR YEAR*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, did anyone get drunk prom night?" Tai Kamiya, the soccer team captain asked in a whiny voice. "Cause if anyone did, why couldn't they give me any booze, I mean I would have liked to party hardy! It's just not fair."  
  
"Tai, you don't even like alcohol. Remember the time when Matt dared you to drink some and you didn't even do it, because you fainted at the smell of it! And besides, you're an athlete, you can't drink!" Sora Takenouchi snapped back.  
  
"For the record, we were only eight." Tai stated as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Eight, but rebellious." Matt Ishida said in a cool laid back voice, laying down on the grass, arms folded behind his golden locks, and wearing those oh-so-cool sunglasses.  
  
"You know, I heard that Izzy over hear was quite the party guy huh?" Mimi Tachikawa inquired slyly, nudging the super genius in the arm.  
  
"Really? Do tell more." Tai said, in a sarcastic voice that was trying to embarrass Izzy. It was not a snotty gesture, but more of a "Omigod Izzy? No way." Kind of voice, with of a hint of interest and knowledge of the event.  
  
"Izzy was break dancing.........and doing the cha cha!" Sora said in the same kind of voice as Tai's. At the comment, Izzy blushed.  
  
"Oh, the cha cha you say?" Matt said getting up from his comfortable position, hooking one arm around Sora's waist.  
  
"Hey IZZY!.........Do the hustle!" Tai said as he jumped up singing the Hustle tune and dancing. Soon, everyone on campus was staring at him. The gang was just laughing!  
  
"Shut up Tai. Unlike you I did have um, one too many okay! Now sit down before the police come and arrest you for disturbing the peace." Koushiro Izumi shouted to the chocalat haired Tai.  
  
"Wait, what?" Tai said stopping the Hutsle and falling down on his behind. "Izzy drank and I didn't even know there was any booze? What the h-.........er, it's just no fair! I'm the cool one and I'm supposed to be the one a- drinkin'."  
  
"A-drinkin'? Tai, you've got to work on your grammar." Izzy stated.  
  
"It was an effect for the speech I was giving!" Tai said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Tai, you aren't the cool one here. That'd be MOI." Matt stated in a cool voice, pointing to himself.  
  
"See now THAT is an effect!" Izzy said trying to annoy Tai, which apparently it did, seeing that Tai was in his mad face and mumbling.  
  
*******RING!!!!! ******* RING!!!!!!*******  
  
"Aww, lunch is over? Already? I haven't even finished my Happy Meal!!!!" Tai said in a whining voice stomping his feet. (AN: I don't own the Happy Meal.)  
  
"Tai, that was like your seventh one this period." Mimi said to Tai in a voice that would have actually had meant "DUH!"  
  
"Even so, I wanted to finish it!" Tai said as he was about to stick out the tongue, but stopped realizing that it was Mimi and that she'd probably kick him.  
  
()()()()()() GYM CLASS ()()()()()()  
  
The gang walked inside the school, and with that Sora and Mimi departed to the gymnasium, but not before Matt and Sora shared a little kiss.  
  
"Wow........." Mimi gapsed as she and Sora walked to the gym.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sora asked.  
  
"You and Matt are getting closer aren't you?" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"What? No! ......... Why?" Sora kind of yelled as she blushed.  
  
"Well, for one thing on prom night, you guys kind of seemed, I don't know, um.......... more together? ......... Clingy, that's the word, CLINGY." Mimi said in a voice that made Sora oh-so-red.  
  
"Mimi, we won Prom Royals! Who wouldn't be happy and 'CLINGY,' as you say?" Sora said as the two girls reached the locker room.  
  
"Even so, you guys disappeared for a while during after prom." Mimi said interestingly.  
  
"That is none of your business." Sora simply stated.  
  
"Omigod! I hit a rough spot. Did something happen??????" Mimi said excitingly.  
  
Sora blushed and yet kept an "I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up" face.  
  
**GASPS** "I know what happened!" Mimi shouted as they walked out of the locker room and getting a few stares from other girls.  
  
"Mimi, shut up, please shut up." Sora said annoyed and panicky.  
  
Mimi started excitedly, "You two........."  
  
"Okay ladies time to work on cardiovascular skills! Those muscles ain't gonna grow themselves. Let's move it!! Move it!!! Move it!!!!" Mrs. SMITH shouted as she blew her whistle.  
  
**TOOT** (AN: I don't know how to onomatopoeia the sound a whistle makes) And with the whistle, the girls dispersed and did whatever. Some stood around, Some were running around the gym. And others, well who cares what they were doing.  
  
Mimi and Sora were doing sit-ups at the sit-up station.  
  
"You know, you can't keep everything from me you know, I AM your best friend. You're going to have to tell me sooner or later or I'll find out, because I do know you to well." Mimi said as she did her sit-ups.  
  
"Okay, Mimi if you must know.........." Sora started.  
  
"Yes?????" Mimi asked excitingly. "I MUST know. I AM pretty noisy." She added sarcastically.  
  
"Well then if you must know, then......... it will be more exciting for me to keep it a secret from you!" Sora smiled as she walked over to the weights.  
  
"Hey, that's no fair, you led me on!" Mimi yelled. "Which means either it's a really huge thing or I'm making a big deal about nothing." Mimi concluded as a light bulb clicked in her head.  
  
"Omigod. Come to think of it, you do seem different." Mimi said as she circle Sora like a vulture.  
  
"Mimi, what kind of weird idea are you getting into your head now?" Sora said, lifting her weights and in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm just sayin'. Your eyes are different. You're wearing more make-up. And.........you're less grouchy." Mimi said as she stopped her circling. An eyebrow quirked up as she said, "Oh me, oh my, I was right! YOU WERE DEFLOWERED!" she yelled as everyone stopped to look in the direction of the sound. Mimi, noticing this quickly added, "Yes, sabotage, mmm hmmm, they know your moms flowers are like the best ones out there! So to get rid of competition they rooted all your plants! It makes perfect sense!" To the comment, everyone resumed her positions, probably thinking how weird that pink haired girl is.  
  
"Whose they?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"Oh you know perfectly well what I'm talking about Sora! And it's not about the thing that I just said that wasn't the other thing that I said that also means something else, but also fits with the other thing I said in order to get rid of attention." Mimi whispered loudly.  
  
"Why are you whispering? And DO YOU even know what you even just said?" Sora said looking at Mimi to see if she was okay.  
  
"The question is DO YOU?" Mimi said to make sure she proved her point, but kind of sounded crazy in doing so.  
  
"Do you have a fever?" Sora said putting her hand on Mimi's forehead.  
  
"I'M OKAY!!" Mimi yelled as she backed away and everyone looked at her again. "HEY! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY! WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE THAT CAN'T CONTROL VOICE FREQUENCY ONCE IN A WHILE?!?!?!?" Mimi yelled as she pointed to everyone in the room.  
  
"Is there a problem Miss Tachikawa?" Mrs. SMITH came over and asked.  
  
"Um, no," Sora answered for Mimi, "It's like she said," Sora said as she led Mrs. SMITH away from a frustrated Mimi. "Mimi is having a difficult time controlling her voice frequency, it's part of a virus she has, um," Sora said trying to cover up for Mimi.  
  
"What kind of virus is this?" Mrs. Smith asked.  
  
"Well the scientific term is, uh, Oneabigavoice Talkitous." Sora said, trying to sound casual. (AN: One-a-big-a-voice Talk-itous)  
  
"Oneabigavoice Talkitous? Never heard of it." Mrs. SMITH said suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, because it's a new condition going around.........for teens only. Mimi's had it for quite some time and it's hard for her to deal with, but being the strong Mimi that she is has been able to suppress it for quite some time. And don't worry Mimi will be her natural self by tomorrow's period. Or at least we hope. And please try not to say anything to everyone else, because the virus, uh........." Sora looking for the word she named the virus.  
  
"Oneabigavoice Talkitous," Mrs. Smith said.  
  
"Yes, Oneabigavoice Talkitous is harsher than it sounds, I mean poor, poor Mimi she's been effected for quite some time now and yet she still holds on hoping for the day that science will find the cure. She prays every night for this you know." Sora said conjuring up fake tears.  
  
"Why haven't I seen or heard from her parents that she has this 'virus' you say?" Mrs. SMITH asked suspiciously.  
  
"The pills." Sora said 'trying' to hold back the tears.  
  
"Pills?" Mrs. SMITH repeated.  
  
"Yes the pills, the pills she has to take everyday for the rest of her life. It helps suppress the outbursts and, uh, she has to take 4 pills a day, two in the morning and two at night, but today, oh today, she ran out of pills Mrs. Smith! She ran out of pills, and shecouldn't go to the doctor for refills, we were already late for first period." Sora tearfully added.  
  
"And her parents?" Mrs. Smith quoted back on.  
  
"Her parents? Uh, well, uh shame." Sora startes shakily, but came to the conclusion of shame.  
  
"Shame?" Mrs. SMITH said quirking up an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Mimi's parents are very rich and well respected in the community and they didn't want their country club to know of this, that is all. And Mimi understands and supports their decision, because she loves them so much! She is my idol, poor Mimi." Sora ended.  
  
"Oh, well, I wasn't aware of this before, go ahead and go back to your training, and don't worry I won't tell anyone." Mrs. Smith said starting to get teary eyed.  
  
"Will do Mrs. SMITH. Will do." Sora said wiping her tears and turning around to greet a calm Mimi.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Mimi asked as Sora approached her.  
  
"For an effect." Sora said, trying to clear her eyes.  
  
"Effect? Sora.........what did you say?" Mimi asked in a slightly angry and slightly panicky voice.  
  
"I said that you had a virus that you couldn't control today." Sora said as she plopped down next to Mimi.  
  
"Virus?" Mimi said quirking up one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I diagnosed you with Oneabigavoice Talkitous." Sora simply stated.  
  
"And the SMITHSTER believed you?" Mimi asked surprised. "Gosh, you are SO good with coming up with this right on the spot, it's like BAM, you know what to say. That's so cool!"  
  
"Yep." Sora said going back to lift weights.  
  
"How stupid is she?" Mimi asked, with a little laughter.  
  
"I don't know after all she IS a P.E. teacher." Sora answered as they both started to laugh. (AN: I love gym and my gym teachers are the coolest people {sometimes} and I have nothing against them, and this is not to hurt anyone's feelings out there and if it did, I am so SORRY! I just got this from SCHOOL OF ROCK {which I do not own} or at least I think it was that movie, anyway, moving on!)  
  
*******RING!!!!! ******* RING!!!!!!*******  
  
"Okay time to head out to the locker room ladies, we don't have all day you know!" Mrs. SMITH shouted as Mimi walked by with Sora she added, "Oh nice work today Tachikawa, well done and good job." Mimi put on an uneasy smile as Mrs. SMITH patted her on the back and gave Sora a wink. Sora then, also gave an uneasy smile.  
  
()()()()()() MEANWHILE: IN THE CHEMISTRY CLASS {BEGINNING OF THE PERIOD} ()()()()()()  
  
"So I heard you and Sora did it." Tai said as he poured chemicals into a tube of chemicals, following the teacher.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said as he did the same.  
  
"Cool." Tai said back.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said back also.  
  
()()()()()() SEVENTH PERIOD ()()()()()()  
  
"So have you and Matt talked at all afterwards, like on Sunday?" Mimi asked as the two got out of the locker room and headed toward Social Studies.  
  
"Well, yeah, but things are kind of different you know?" Sora stated back.  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel." Mimi said sincerely.  
  
"Mimi you're a virgin." Sora said in a stern voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to act like I know what I was talking about......... work with me here." Mimi said smiling.  
  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, I mean, I love Matt. I mean, I think that know I love him more than ever........." Sora started as Mimi and herself walked inside the classroom and sat down.  
  
*******RING!!!!! ******* RING!!!!!!*******  
  
"Wow just in time." Sora said.  
  
"Good Morning class." Mr. Hisako stated sternly as he walked in and put his briefcase back on the desk. "Today we learn more about the economy. As we know, we live in Japan and Japan is a........." He started off, trying to imply he wanted the class to finish the sentence.  
  
"Socialist country." The class replied in a bored tone.  
  
"That's right, and our technology is........." Mr. Hisako said again trying imply once again that he wanted people to finish the sentence.  
  
"The best." The class replied in a bored tone. While one guy in the background said "SUCKS!"  
  
Mr. Hisako, acknowledging this, there and then assigned the class a project researching Japan's technology compared to other countries. The project would contain lots of pictures and a poster bored, with a timeline of ideas and inventions of both countries and will include a 1,000-word essay about the topic. The project will be worth half the final grade in the class.  
  
The class groaned, then crumpled and threw papers at the boy who started it.  
  
"But getting back on track.........." Mr. Hisako went on lecturing of Japan.  
  
"Psst, Sora, what country are you going to do?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the US?" Sora whispered back.  
  
"Hey I was going to do the US!" Said some kid sitting in the background.  
  
Mr. Hisako cleared his throat. "Is there a problem Miss Tachikawa and Miss Takenouchi?"  
  
"No sir." Mimi and Sora answered in unison with wide eyes.  
  
"Good, I expect you to pay attention then, IF you want today's participation credits." He said going back into his lecture.  
  
"Yes sir." Mimi and Sora once again said in unison. Mimi then got out a piece of paper and then vigorously started writing on the piece on paper. She then handed it to Sora.  
  
'I told you! He does have guy PMS. I'm telling you! You know if he had a wife, I bet you she'd cheat on him!' she wrote.  
  
'Or commit suicide, that's what I'd do.' Sora wrote then handed the paper back to Mimi.  
  
'So back to the story of Matt, what's going on between you two?' Mimi wrote back.  
  
'GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! Why do you want to know so much??????????' Sora wrote, with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
'Jeez, don't need t get so angry. I'm just looking out for you like any other best friend should!I don't want you to get hurt you know. Matt's like your first real boyfriend and I don't want you to get hurt.'  
  
'Thanks Mimi, but I assure you, I won't get hurt.' Sora sincerely.  
  
'I know, but I just can't help thinking so. And don't you dare think I'm jealous, cause I'm not jealous.'  
  
'I know Mimi. And since I acknowledged that, please don't go into your "We've known each other all our lives and always looked out for one another and I'm trying to keep you safe" speech. It's okay Mimi, let it go!'  
  
'I know and I'm happy for you, I mean you seem happier too, with Matt, especially after he wrote a song to you.'  
  
Sora blushed after reading the comment. 'Thanks Mimi, that means a lot, coming from you. Thanks for looking out for me! It does mean a lot! And I AM happy with Matt. It's like I always want to be with him you know? And I can't breathe when I talk to him and I just want to tell everyone that I'm dating him. I'm dating Matt Ishida. The Matt Ishida! Mrs. Matt Ishida. How does that suite me?'  
  
'It fits you just perfect.' Mimi wrote with a smile on her face.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how was it? Good? No? Well let me know okay. And I read your reviews and thank you so much. Um, no this story is not like that one where Sora becomes a hooker or at least I don't think. I haven't read that story so therefore I do not know what it is about. No this is my story, or at least sort of. Actually I got the idea for it off of ONE TREE HILL, which I do not own. (but wish I did because it's the best show ever! And don't be surprised if there is an OTH version of this story under my name.) That doesn't make sense now, but soon it will, or at least I think so. I don't know the coupling yet, but I know it's a Sorato and I might do a Taiora version for this after I'm done with this story! No matter how much I dislike Taiora, I think that this story might fit it better. Well thanks for the reviews and I will update soon, or at least I hope. Oh and SMITH is capitalized, because I can't think of a Japanese name right now, but when I do, I'll re-edit that part.  
  
UPDATES: I update only on the weekends. That's the only time I'm willing to work on the story, because I have school. And I like to keep up in school! Well, thank you for reading and have a good day. Please give any comments or critiques! I probably will update April 30 to May 2, any one of those days will do!  
  
CLIFFHANGER QUESTIONS: Where IS the author going with the story? What's the plot? What's going to happen in the next chapter? What's the hidden agenda?  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Sorry not giving any clues for this yet. It's too early in the story for that. But not to worry, I'll give you sneak peeks of the chapter after next chapter in the next chapter! Sorry if that sounded confusing! 


	3. The Answer Is Clear

DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, like I own this. Please. That's like saying I'm so not Asian.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, that I lied. I said that I would update April 30 to May 2 boy did I lie. Todays like 5/24/04. That is way off and I am terribly sorry for such an act. I used my time well, while I wasn't typing though, because I was reading other people's stories to see what strengths and weaknesses that had contained. And I see that if you have an exceptionally good vocabulary extent, the odds of getting a good review is greater, unless the whole combination of "big girl" and "big boy" words are too, um how do you say......... big? (Incomprehensible) I also learned that people like it when you don't OOC the characters too much, so I won't try to do that, if I do, please tell me! And you know how last chapter I was all like, "I don't think the digimon thing will happen in this story." Well now I'll try to incorporate it, if I can, no promises.  
  
ANOTHER THING: Well on with the story and please if you are going to review, please display your comments and/or constructive criticism. I beg that you don't give any of that "This story sucks, you suck at writing, make it better." Or "Sorato sucks" After all I did offer to write a Taiora and/or Mimato version after this is over.........if anyone wants one. Please state something as such: "I believe that the story line might need a little more structure or specification, because parts of it are vague in the details" or "Your big words are confusing me, could you please tone it down?" I would be ever so grateful and honored if you constructed me in such a way, because this way, you still get to bash my work if you don't like it, and you get to pad it so you sound cool and I the author will not yet again get my feelings hurt. Now really, on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER TWO- The News  
  
knock knock.........knock knock  
  
"Come in." said a non-expressing voice.  
  
"Hey, just seeing how you're feeling, your mom said that you were a little under the weather." the soothing male voice stated.  
  
"Yeah I went to go to the doctor's today." The female voice said groggily.  
  
(long pause) ".........um did you get the results back yet?" the male said.  
  
"Yeah it's on the desk." Said the voice with a stuffy nose. "I wanted to wait for you to see it. So we can open it together."  
  
"Are you scared?" the male voice inquiringly asked.  
  
"A little." The female voice said and she tried to clear her runny nose, inhaling.  
  
"You know, Sora, I'm here for you no matter what happens." The male voice said as he sat down on the bed next to her, but not too close, cause she was sick.  
  
"I know Matt. It's just scary to think about you know. The future all depends on this little note." Sora said with a little un-assurance in her voice and plopping the envelope in her lap.  
  
"Don't worry Sor, I'm your support, whether this is positive or not. And especially if it's positive." Matt said with a little smile.  
  
"You're the best Matt!" Sora said as she wrapped her arms around Matt for a hug.  
  
"(laughs) Sora, not too tight, you might get me sick." Matt said jokingly.  
  
"Hey! If you love me enough, you should already be feeling my pain." Sora laughed at again.  
  
"What like sympathy pain? I thought only pregnant women could subscribe that!" Matt said sarcastically laughing, but the laughter died out and there was once again dead silence.  
  
"Well it's either now or never. I think we should open it." Sora said to break the silence.  
  
"I think we should too." Matt said sympathetically rubbing Sora's shoulder and side hugging her.  
  
Sora slowly opened the envelope, neatly so the envelope didn't rip that much, because if it did it would kind of annoy her, because she hates things out of place. Gently she opened the envelope and even more so nurturingly took out the note inside.She sat there for a couple minutes reading it. After ten seconds of taking in the news, Sora screamed and cried and hugged Matt.  
  
"What's the matter?" Worryingly asked Sora's mom, Erika, and she burst open the door. (AN: Is Sora's mom named Erika, I thought it was. I do not know.)  
  
"It's affirmitave!" Screeched a crying Sora.  
  
"What?" asked a confused Erika.  
  
"I got in! I'm going to go to the Fashion University of Japan next year!" said a perky Sora. (AN: I know a university is a college with multiple majors offered, however Fashion University of Japan sounds cooler than Fashion College of Japan. Thank you for understanding.)  
  
"That's so great Sora, now you get to becomea fashion designer, like you always wanted! And as I said before, I will support you 100% of the way." Matt said soothingly.  
  
"You better." Said the stuffy nose voice of Sora in a joking manner. "Omigosh Matt, I just relized something. Did you get into your NASA college thingy or do you know yet?"  
  
"It's called the (Insert Name of the Space college of NASA which I don not know the name to) thank you very much." Matt said proudly.  
  
"Oh well sorry." Sora said with a smile as she inched closer to Matt for a kiss.  
  
"Ahem." The background voice said. "I'm still here you know."  
  
"Oh sorry mom." Sora said blushing and pulling away from Matt.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Erika smiled as she closed the door.  
  
Sora and Matt leaned in for another kiss.  
  
The door whooshed open. "Oh before I forget, call your dad and brother, tell him the news, we'll schedule a congratulations dinner party." Erika said, but seeing Matt and Sora kissing and pulling apart once again. "Wow don't let me interrupt," she said unenthusiastically. "But don't forget okay Sora?" she said as she closed the door.  
  
"I won't mom!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Her mom yelled back.  
  
"Okay!" Sora yelled back.  
  
"Don't forget!" Erika yelled back.  
  
"I know!" Sora yelled back.  
  
"I know you know!" Erika yelled back.  
  
"I know you know that I know!" Sora back to her mom.  
  
"I know that you know I know that you know!" her mother said loudly.  
  
"I--!" Sora started, but Matt covered her mouth .  
  
"I think you made your point." he smiled as they once again embraced in a kiss. A kiss so passionate Sora wanted it last forever.  
  
BAM  
  
Her door slammed open. "Whoa, sorry, I grew worried when you didn't answer back! I have to learn to knock. Or else I might see my little baby girl sucking face with a boy." Erika said motherly and sarcastically as she walked out the door.  
  
Matt and Sora smiled as Sora walked to the door and locked it. Then she walked up to Matt once again, and embraced in a kiss.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heh? Good? No? I do not know, so until next time I guess. This was a shorter chapter than I had originally planned, however in stating so, I plan to make the next chapter longer. Cause this chapter and the other chapter were suppose to be together, but if I added the other chapter in with this chapter it be like a gazillion pages and I wanted to not type that much you know? And I wanted to get done by today. Well, sorry that I didn't incorporate any of the other characters in the story! They will come soon. Couples? I still do not know. Besides Sorato that is. What else do you guys want, that won't inflict with this couple?  
  
UPDATES: I will definitely try to update next weekend, because schools out for me, I should probably be working on my final now, because I wrote this story instead of studying. So I'll get to that now. Well my birthday is coming next weekend, so that might interfere with updating. I do not know yet.  
  
CLIFFHANGER: What else are in store for Sora and Matt? Are they going to be together forever or torn apart? What is going to be the plot of the story? What's up next chapter? Why is the hidden agenda of the story still unknown?????????  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Sora hangs out with the band. Mimi and Sora go to Matt's concert. Matt and Sora get closer. 


	4. Making Memories

DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I don't own Digimon! I mean, who would have known?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A little late, but I'm happy because Harry Potter is coming out on Friday! So excited! By the way, I do not own Harry Potter or any official Harry Potter merchandise. But I do have a copy of the books and movies, but hey, who doesn't? (You, probably, but that's okay!) Anyways, I'm kind of on this writer's blockage type of thing. I mean I know what I'm going to write, but I don't know how to put it into words you know? Confusing though, isn't it? Well on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER THREE – The Band  
  
"I'm here!" The auburn haired girl yelled as she got out of her car, carrying a tray full of coffee merchandise from the one and only STARBUCKS. (AN: I do not own Starbucks.) "Okay, whose thirsty?"  
  
"Thank you." Quickly said by John as he swiped one out of what seemed to be like four hundred cups of coffee. "Coffee, black, my favorite."  
  
"No surprise, your coffee's like you.........bitter." Mimi said as giggles were heard behind her.  
  
"Shut up Pinky." John hissed back and to that, it really did shut Mimi up.  
  
"HEY!" she retorted.  
  
Sora made her way around the mess of people and their instruments. "There you go, Mick." Sora said as she handed the brunette his coffee.  
  
"Thank you Sora." Mick said melodically.  
  
"Your welcome." Sora said back  
  
"Kenny,... Nate,... Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and...... Matt." Sora said as she walke daround the maze handing people people their coffee, before plopping down next to Matt with a cup of coffee of her own.  
  
"Ah the sweet smell of coffee in the morning!" A smiling Tai said with his nose in the air smelling the aroma.  
  
"Tai it's six." Nate said annoyed.  
  
"IN THE MORNING!" Tai said annoyed also, but said also to prove his point.  
  
"Tai, it's six at night." Izzy said annoyed.  
  
"In the night then! Wait what? Why are we drinking coffee now?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Are you okay, you're acting ditsy-er than me?" Mimi asked laughing a bit.  
  
"Must be drunk," John muttered.  
  
"Hey! Shut up." Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai, we always drink coffee before the guys do their band practice." Sora said also annoyed.  
  
"Duh." Tai said not knowing where the point of this conversation was actually suppose to go.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee Sora, it's okay you were late today, coffee's still good." Mimi said lifting her coffee up to talk to Sora.  
  
"Thanks?" Sora said somewhat confused.  
  
"Hey, give Sora a break, it's the first time she's been late in a year and a half." Nate said laughing a little.  
  
"Sorry Sor! But if you guys didn't notice, it was sarcasm erupting, duh!" Mimi said. "One of these days Sor, I'll buy the coffee."  
  
"Oh and was that sarcasm?" Kenny, who had been very quiet, just said as the garage they were in filled with laughter.  
  
"No!" Mimi said with an annoyed look on her face. "I will." She muttered with a defeat look upon her face.  
  
"Gosh Sor, you must be broke buying us all this coffee for the past year and a half." Nate inquired.  
  
"Yeah I am." Sora said in a sarcastic, yet mellow way.  
  
"Hey Sor, it's okay, you'll be a famous fashion designer and who won't even notice the money you've waste keeping us hyper." Matt said assuringly and sarcastically. Sora playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
"Why don't you guys hustle and finish the coffee's so you could play me my music." Tai said throwing his empty coffee cup in the trash can from where he was an laying back on the couch he was sitting on, relaxing.  
  
"You music?" John asked annoyed.  
  
'Yeah, my music, I mean I practically wrote the songs." Tai said smiling.  
  
"Tai, all you did was sit there and asked 'Are you done yet? ... Are you done yet?' every five minutes while the guys wrote their songs!" Sora said laughing.  
  
"Hey, most of that one song that they sang was all me!" Tai said trying to overcome the roar of laughter from everyone else, but himself.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that one!" Kenny said. "How did it go?"  
  
"Oh, oh I know!" Mimi yelled. (AN: To any girls who read this {or guys it depends} if you ever remember the paddy cake type of rhythm, with the words and stuff that we supposedly did in elementary school, this is kind of that rhythm too, jut to help you get the groove.) "My name is Tai-Tai-Tai...."  
  
"I am a guy-guy-guy." Nate added along with me.  
  
"I drink Mai Tai-ai-ai." Kenny joined in with the group.  
  
"Every nigh-igh-ight." Sora and Matt added along, much to Tai's dismay.  
  
"And it is crude-crude-crude. Cause then I get nude-nude-nude. Which is no good-good-good. Well at least you know I'm a dude-dude-dude. I run around- round-round. Cause I'm not bound-bound-bound. I am never ending talk-talk- talk. Cause this doesn't stop-stop-stop. (Everybody points to their mouth except Tai, who has his arms crossed at the moment.) Cause my name is Tai- Tai-Tai. That one guy-guy-guy. Who drinks Mai Tai-ai-ai's!" The song loudness goes up and gets broader until finally collapsing at the end.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Tai asked annoyed.  
  
"Bom........" Matt added at the end.  
  
"Now we are." Kenny said with a smile.  
  
Tai sticks out his tongue at him. "I don't even know what a Mai Tai is! And I should be able to get half credit for that song whenever you sing it!"  
  
"Don't worry , you will." Sora giggled.  
  
"So let's get going and practice before tommorow night's concert." Matt said getting up from his comfy spot." Everyone done with your coffee?" Matt asked as he got the trash can around to see if anyone put put their trash in it. "Sora?" he asked gesturing the trash can to see if she was done with her coffee.  
  
"No I'm good," Sora said,  
  
"Want to savor it huh?" Matt asked smiling.  
  
"Cha-yeah! I paid good money for it!" Sora said as she playfully kicked him.  
  
"Okay so let's clean up the trash." Izzy said as he picked up his trash.  
  
"Okay, Wolves,...let's get this show on the road." Matt said as he reached for his guitar.  
  
Nate, Kenny, and John got up and set their instruments to face the audience, Mimi, Sora, Tai, and Izzy.  
  
()()()()()() 10 Minutes of Setting Up ()()()()()()  
  
SQUEAK SQUEAK (Microphone adjustments.)  
  
"Um, song #14 guys?" Kenny asked.  
  
"One and only." Matt said in his cool tone.  
  
MUSIC PROGRESSES MATT STARTS SINGING  
  
'Gosh, he's so cute. And he's my boyfriend! EXCITING! Okay, must not burst out dancing, must not burst out crying, must not dance or cry. Stay calm. Stay cool.' Sora thought to herself as Matt sang and she sipped her coffee.  
  
'Sora this is for you, you and your coffee. Do you ever separate from it? I love that girl and her coffee. Has to have it special ordered and everything. I know the order by heart. Tall, grande, bold Italian roast latte, with half and half, lots of foam, five packets of sugar, dash of cinnamon, dash of vanilla, and tangy kick, two shots. That girl can order a drink,weird taste though. Love her to bits nevertheless.' Matt thought to himself as he sang his heart out to Sora.  
  
()()()()()() NEXT DAY, CONCERT DAY ()()()()()()  
  
"Nervous?" Sora asked Matt backstage20 minutes prior to the show, as she was wiping the sweat drops off of Matt's head, with a wet towel.  
  
"A little." Matt hesitantly said with a little laughter, as he crack his hands and fingers and neck.  
  
"Hey don't do that, it'll make your bones bigger and stuff, or so I heard." Sora said as she grabbed his hands.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I do that when I'm bored and/or nervous." Matt added with a smile.  
  
"And/or nervous?" Sora smirked.  
  
"Yeah, and/or nervous." Matt smiled back at Sora.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be, cause you're gonna be great, like you always are." Sora said as she looked at Matt.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Matt smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sora.  
  
"I don't know, cause after all, you can't survive without me, it's a proven fact, I mean look at yourself before me." Sora sarcastically said as she looked into Matt's sapphire eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, the worst seventeen years of my life." Matt sarcastically said as he looked into Sora's eyes.  
  
"I bet." Sora sarcastically, and motherly said.  
  
"Yes, I was on the wrong path, too many girls, too much parties, too much alcohol, too much sex...." Matt dozed off.  
  
"Shut up!" Sora said as she put her finger on Matt's lips. For a what seemed to be longer than it really was, they looked into each other's eyes, before embracing in a kiss.  
  
"Hey lovebirds! We're on in 15!" Nate shouted as Sora and Matt broke away from their kiss.  
  
"Why does that always happen?" Matt asked. "Always in the kiss, never before or after, always in."  
  
"I don't know!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Matt let's go do the pre-show crap!" John shouted as he entered the stage.  
  
"Kay!" Matt yelled back as he jotted off, but he came back for a peck on the cheek with Sora.  
  
"Knock 'em dead." Sora giggled as Matt kissed her cheek, but as he darted off she added, "Not literally!"  
  
"SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?" a very screechy voice shouted in the background somewhere.  
  
"Mimi? I'm over here!" Sora shouted back.  
  
"Oh hey, there you are!" A mellow, relieved Mimi said as she approached Sora.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Sora asked, confused that she was backstage, when only a certain few are allowed to be.  
  
"This little thing." Mimi smiled as she held up a VIP card, with both hands like a child with a lollipop, and she stuck her tongue out sideways too to clarify that picture.  
  
"How did you get that?!" Sora gasped as she snatched the card.  
  
"Snatched it from the front." Mimi said satisfied with herself.  
  
Sora paused for a moment, the sercurity lock in that ticket office is pretty secure, "No you didn't." she stated.  
  
"Okay I didn't! Izzy made it. Isn't it cool!?" Mimi said with a tone that knew Sora would figured out she had lied.  
  
"Izzy made one for you and not himself?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"No, I never said Izzy made only one." Mimi smiled.  
  
"How many did he make?" Sora asked in her motherly tone, while crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, they have one." Mimi said, kind of scared.  
  
"They?" Sora asked.  
  
"Tai and Izzy." Mimi answered.  
  
"So just two?" Sora asked, motherly.  
  
"Yeah..." Mimi trailed off.  
  
"Mmm hmm, what would you like to add?" Motherly Sora asked.  
  
"Plus, about 20?" Mimi asked with a defeat look upon her face.  
  
"20?" Sora said with a defeat look on HER face, and she didn't yell it either, she gave the "I'm so disappointed in you" tone from a mother of course.  
  
"Well, it's not like we've sold them yet." Mimi added.  
  
"You were gonna sell them?" Sora asked.  
  
"Kind of, well yeah. We had it all worked out, Tai would use his popularity to get people to know about it, Izzy would make it and I would be the one selling it." Mimi added, trying to cheer up Sora, and not get her mad.  
  
"You were gonna sell it and not let me in on it!?" Sora asked, hurt.  
  
"Well yeah, sorry!" Mimi said to Sora with a smile. "We just didn't know what you'd contribute to this bargain. You do, not have the skills to pull this off you know."  
  
"True, true." Sora agreed with a smile.  
  
"Where are the two accomplices anyway?" Sora asked.  
  
"Somewhere around here, probably talking to the dancers." Mimi said as the girls both laughed.  
  
"So how stupid are you anyway to walk backstage with a fake ID anyway." Sora asked, still laughing.  
  
"Well it's not like that guy who's letting us in all that bright anyway, and besides a boy genius made these babies!" Mimi ecstatically stated as she pointed to the card.  
  
"Well, how stupid are you for walking up to me with a fake ID anyway, when you know I'd get mad?" A still laughing, yet motherly Sora said.  
  
"HEY, I'm not stupid, I totally resent that. And anyway, I knew you couldn't be mad at me for long." Mimi stated sticking out her tongue at Sora.  
  
"True, true." Sora agreed.  
  
"And besides, I don't even know why we don't have backstage access and you do, when we're friends of the band too" Mimi said gesturing herself and Sora.  
  
"I'm the lead singers girlfriend." Sora said with a proud look on her face.  
  
"Throw that in my face again!" Mimi sarcastically said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh are you saying you're jealous of me and Matt?" Sora added with a laugh and hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm saying that, Whatcha gonna do about it huh?" Mimi said, with her sarcastic bring it on voice.  
  
"What am I gonna do about it?" Sora said, gesturing herself.  
  
"Yeah, you." Mimi said, with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah." Sora added.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi added.  
  
"Yeah." "Yeah." "Yeah." "Yeah." "Yeah." "Yeah." Went on in a broader voice span between the girls, before...  
  
"Hey guys." Said Tai, with a mouth full of food and a sub sandwich in one hand. And accompanied by Izzy. "Whatcha fighting about?" he added as tomato and lettuce flew out of his mouth.  
  
"Tai swallow the food in your mouth already!" an annoyed Izzy said. Tai gulped.  
  
"We're not fighting?" Sora said confused.  
  
"Why were you yelling?" Tai asked, with mayonnaise on the side of his mouth.  
  
"Girl talk." Mimi said, offended.  
  
"Girl talk?" Tai asked, wiping his mayonnaise.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Sora asked Tai, while crossing her arms.  
  
"Best to leave that topic alone." Izzy said with his hand up by his mouth and head pointed toward Tai, only talking to Tai and whispering.  
  
"Ah. Right." Tai said, getting the picture.  
  
"It was just a bit of fun, no harm done." Sora said to answer Tai's question.  
  
"Fun?" Izzy asked drawn into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi included.  
  
"It is fun for girls to yell at each other?" Izzy asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah!...Sometimes!" Mimi added.  
  
"Oh just leave it alone, you're not a girl." Sora ended.  
  
"And thank gosh! I'd be confused all the time, you women are too hard to understand." Tai said as food flew out of his mouth.  
  
"You'd be confused all the time? What's the difference from now?" Izzy added.  
  
"HEY!" Tai said after a few minutes of thinking about it. (As a tomato hung from his mouth of course.)  
  
"Gross Tai." Sora said grabbing a napkin and wiping his face for him.  
  
"Thanks Sora." Tai said with a hungry look on his face still.  
  
"Where did you get that sandwich from anyway." Sora asked, suspicious.  
  
"Oh, over there, it's on the long table, and all this other food was on it too, it was just sitting there, waiting to be eaten, and it's FREE! It even said so!" Tai said pointing to a far off place.  
  
"Omigod, Tai, did you eat all the food?" Sora asked, kind of frightened and worried.  
  
"Yeah, me and Izzy here pulled a Shaggy and Scooby and clean that thing up." Tai said very proud of himself. (An: I do not own any Scooby Doo things or Scooby Doo related official stuff.)  
  
"Hmm mmm," Izzy gestured toward himself. "Me and Izzy?"  
  
"Oh sorry, Izzy and I. Happy now?" Tai said correcting himself. Izzy gave a look upon his face that just gave up. (Cause that's not what he meant, and I'm telling you this in case I don't imply good innuendo.)  
  
"TAI! That's the food for the people!" Sora said, pretty angry toward Tai.  
  
"What?" Tai asked confused.  
  
"Camerman, lightmen, soundmen, behind-the-scene people and the band, during the intermission." Sora added, with a look of annoyance.  
  
"And yes, where are these 'people' you say?" Tai said with quotation mark fingers, not convinced.  
  
"The shows on Tai, people need to work you know." Said Sora with her arms crossed.  
  
"When will they eat it?" Tai said, still unconvinced that they would need the food.  
  
"It's a courtesy, and it's during intermission." Sora said.  
  
"OH! That explains it!" Tai said with a hesitant laugh.  
  
"Tai! Even I knew that, and I haven't been backstage before!" Mimi said gesturing herself.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sora asked, worried.  
  
"I have an idea!" Izzy said.  
  
"Go figures." Tai added.  
  
"Shut up Tai!" Mimi and Sora said in unison as Tai gave an anime sweat drop.  
  
"Yolie's family owns one of those convenience stores, she owes me a favor anyway for fixing her computer club's computers." Izzy stated.  
  
"And you think they have those food thingys?" Mimi asked, confused. "I've never been to one of those before!"  
  
"Of course you've never lifted a finger to work before, you're rich." Tai said.  
  
"Doy Tai." Mimi said.  
  
"Thank you so much Izzy!" Sora said as she gave Izzy a hug.  
  
"Hey no problem, let go. I'll be back in time for the intermission? Is that when they serve the food?" Izzy asked as he got out his keys.  
  
"Yeah." Sora said.  
  
"Okay, be right back." Izzy said as he headed toward the door.  
  
"Wait, take Tai with you, I don't want to babysit him!" Mimi said as she pushed Tai toward the door.  
  
"Babysit?" Tai asked, shocked.  
  
"Chayeah! Just go." Mimi said as Izzy shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the door, followed by Tai.  
  
"Now, do you see why we don't give backstage passes?" Sora asked Mimi when the boys left.  
  
"Yeah, I'm beginning to see why." Mimi said still dazed at their conversation.  
  
"Want to go find our seats?" Sora asked, pointing the way.  
  
"What, oh yeah sure." Mimi said walking toward the door that leads to the audience.  
  
"No, we're watching this in style." Sora said as she pulled Mimi around the curtain and up a little flight of stairs hidden behind the curtains on the other side.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mimi shockingly asked.  
  
"You'll see." Said an excited Sora, as they reached the end of the stairs to a platform atop the stairs to see the band from directly above.  
  
"As I stated before, where are we going?" Mimi asked.  
  
Upstairs   
  
"Here. It's a little spot where no one else goes." Sora whispered to Mimi as they sat down.  
  
"Why are we whispering? And why does no one go here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"The lights don't work." Sora stated. "It is, or was a light stage thing, where they control the lights."  
  
"But how do the lighting people do the lights?" Mimi asked.  
  
"That thing." Sora said pointing to the lighting booth across the stage. "It's new, better technology, better than standing up here the whole time."  
  
"Wasn't that always there?" Mimi inquired.  
  
"No." Sora laughed. "Shh, it's starting.  
  
"I wasn't the one talking, but okay." Mimi muttered.  
  
"Oh, isn't he just handsome!" Sora squeaked from atop.  
  
"Oh come on, you can only see the top of his head!" Mimi whispered jokingly.  
  
"It's still cute! Every golden lock is in place." Sora said as she looked down gazingly toward Matt.  
  
"Oh how cute, you could probably tell it's him from 'behind.' " Mimi said.  
  
"I probably could." Sora laughed.  
  
"Well, then I give you my blessing." Mimi laughed.  
  
"Your blessing?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, you are now accepted as an official couple." Mimi said proudly.  
  
"And since when do we need your blessing to be an official couple?" Sora said.  
  
"Since forever! Everyone knows that I'm queen of social status!" Mimi said proudly.  
  
"Oh I get it Queen Mimi." Sora joked.  
  
"Yeah, laugh if you may, but I really am." Mimi simply stated.  
  
"I'm just joking with you! But, curiously I would like to ask, why didn't we get this blessing sooner? We have been goon out for a year." Sora asked Mimi.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I, um, actually..." Mimi stuttered a bit.  
  
"What?" Sora laughed.  
  
"I thought I liked Matt okay!" Mimi burst out, loud enough for only Sora to hear, as there was still a concert going on.  
  
"Yeah, everyone does." Sora said in a laidback voice that didn't even care.  
  
"You didn't phase? You okay? Shouldn't you be mad that I thought I was in love with your boyfriend?" Mimi asked, stunned.  
  
"Eh, I'm used to it by now, I mean every girl loves Matt see." Sora said, laidback, and pointing to tons of pposters that said 'I love Matt Ishida!' and 'Will you marry me Matt?' "and I kind of figured so anyway." Sora said, still in her laidback voice.  
  
"Oh, was I that obvious?" Mimi said stunned at herself.  
  
"'Matt can you walk me to class? Oh Matt I've seemed to have dropped all my books!'" Sora said mimicking Mimis voice in a joking manner.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sora." Mimi said, kind of guilty that she use to like Matt.  
  
"Well, I gotta get use to it, if my boyfriend is gonna be famous." Sora said proudly.  
  
"So you're not jealous at all?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Not at all." Sora said laidback.  
  
"Wow." Mimi said shocked.  
  
"It's the love." Sora stated as she got up form her laidback position. And Mimi drew closer to hear Sora's words. "It's like I feel like I'm flying without wings and I'm not scared, but I am, but I'm not. Because I know I could get hurt, but it's okay, cause it's worth it and I know Matt will be there to catch me. And I know it sound corny and cliché and cheesy, but that's how I feel about him and it's just the happiness that I want to capture and treasure for the rest of my life."  
  
"That was beautiful Sora." Mimi said, tears swelling up.  
  
"Why did you tell me you like Matt anyway?" Sora asked wanting to know.  
  
"Well, I think I kind of like someone else." Mimi said as she blushed.  
  
"Who?" Sora asked, obviously wanting to know.  
  
"Well it's..." Mimi started.  
  
"Well it's time for the intermission, but don't worry girls, the teenage wolves will be right back!" The announcer yelled over the speakers.  
  
"I never knew you have 'intermissions' like this during concerts." Mimi stated.  
  
"Me too, but apparently, they do." Sora said, "I can't believe we talked all that time during the first half."  
  
"Yeah, but at least we paid attention to the first two songs." Mimi suggested.  
  
"No we didn't." Sora laughed.  
  
"Hey, I tried, but it's not like you've never heard their songs before." Mimi said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"True, true. Let's go meet up with the band." Sora said, dragging Mimi up and down the stairs.  
  
"Okay!" Mimi said as she was dragged down the stairs.  
  
Downstairs   
  
"Hey Sor, so, how did we do?" Matt asked as Sora came down the stairs.  
  
"Um, unbelievably charming! Definitely one of you best performances honey." Sora said as she embraced in Matt's arms.  
  
"Hey where's Tai and Izzy?" Mimi asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh talking to the dancers." Matt said pointing somewhere.  
  
"What!?!?!?" Mimi gulped as she ran to the direction that Matt was pointing.  
  
"You guys don't have dancers." Sora said, looking at Matt.  
  
"I know that and you know that, but she didn't need to know that." Matt said as he smiled at Sora.  
  
"Where are Tai and Izzy anyway?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, they dropped off new food apparently, because some dork ate everything else." Matt laughed as Matt and Sora sat across from each other at a table. Sora laughed hesitantly.  
  
"Um, where are they now?" Sora asked.  
  
"Somewhere, trying to pass themselves as teenage wolves to our fans." Matt smiled in his 'cool voice.'  
  
"Oh, so how many minutes do you have left for the intermission?" Sora asked hinting something.  
  
"About seven minutes." Matt said. Suddenly, Sora and Matt gave a look to each other and abruptly stood up and ran off to somewhere. (AN: To give you a better idea of this part, if you ever watch 'That 70s Show,' which I do not own, it's like the part when Red and Kitty look at each other, whenever one of them mentions that Eric's not home.)  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think I made Tai to ditsy, and I'm terribly sorry! I'll try to make it better next chapter. I'm too lazy to proofread. I will someday. I'm pretty happy I finished this, and on June 8th at one a.m. And I started like on June 2nd around, I forgot. Well, sorry to leave you with this innuendo, but I really don't want to explain this part. It's innuendo anyway. Well, till next time! (Oh and if it's not too much trouble, should this be Michi or Koumi?)  
  
UPDATES: I'm not gonna try not to lie, but I'll get the next chapter out when I can and am out of writer's block.  
  
CLIFFHANGER: Who does Mimi like? What is going to happen next. When will the plot finally play out?  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Some great new will be given out. Or is it really even great news? 


End file.
